Velzard (Web Novel)
Summary Velzard is one of the four True Dragons, holding the title of "white ice dragon." An ally to the demon lord Gii Crimson who resides in the frozen North Continent. She's also an elder sister to both Velgrynd and Veldora. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Velzard Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Has eternal youth, can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed, and she reincarnates when she dies), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Telepathy, Breath Attack, Shapeshifting, Resurrection (Even if she dies she will resurrect, however the resurrected Velzard, will be an entirely different Velzard), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (The core essence of her ultimate skill is fixation. It has an inherent property of stopping things like molecules and energy, thus creating ice. She can also absorb energy with another Ultimate Skill), Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things at a molecular level), Space-Time Manipulation (Can stop the time and space around an enemy, imprisoning them in place. Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Absorption (Can absorb energy from her enemy), Power Nullification (Can degrade her opponent's ability to a point of incompetence), Intangibility (Exists only as a soul), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Aura, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people, and can resist it via sheer willpower), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Magic interference which greatly reduces the effects of all magic doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: Large Star level (True Dragons are superior to Milim Nava without her using Wrathful King Satan, as her energy is only 10% of that of a True Dragon) Speed: FTL (Fought Velgrynd whose Ultimate Skill improved on equal ground) and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Fought Velgrynd whose Ultimate Skill was improved on equal ground.) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'True Dragon:' As a True Dragon, Velzard is one of the highest levels of spiritual lifeforms. As a spiritual lifeform Velzard lacks a physical body, as she exists only as a soul. She has eternal youth, can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed, and reincarnates every time she dies. 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Patience Lord Gabriel:' Velzard's Ultimate Skill that specialize in all form of defenses born out of her unshakable iron will and strong heart. The core essence of this is fixation. She can applies this power to stop/freeze things. One of its application is to freeze the moisture in the atmosphere, thus creating an ice wall. With it, she can pull off a move like Air Wall to imprison someone in place by solidifying the surrounding atmosphere. *'Envious Lord Leviathan:' Velzard's other Ultimate Skill. Unlike her other Ultimate Skill, this one's core essence is absorption. Not only that, it also has different power that degrade someone's power to be lower than Velzard's own. It's even capable of affecting Velgrynd's evolved Ultimate Skill which was a higher level Ultimate Skill (a God class) even when this Ultimate Skill wasn't standing on the same rank (a Lord/King class). By combining both core essences of her Ultimate Skills, Velzard can use her trump card which is Whiteout Absorb. The energy expenditure of this move is effectively nullified due to Envious Lord Leviathan's absorption property while also severely limiting the capability of Velzard's enemy by degrading their power to be below her. *'Ice God Sovereign Cthulhu:' After the fight with Velgrynd, both of her Ultimate Skills fused into a new high rank Ultimate Skill. This new ability brought Velzard's power to an entirely new height, tremendously boosting the competency of her entire arsenal. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Velzard understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dragons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 4